Simba in the Gorge 2
by obsessedfangirl55
Summary: You have seen Simba's and Mufasa's POV and now it's time for Scar's and Zazu's POV. You don't have to read the first story to get this one.


**Authors Notes: Due to 4 reviewers and my other friends, I am making a sequel to 'Simba in the Gorge'. This starts as Scar is leaving Simba in the gorge. I'm not sure if this story will be any good but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King or any of the characters**

* * *

**Scar's POV:**

It took all my will power not to start running or scream out until I was out of earshot of the little brat. All my muscles were tensed, waiting for my beautiful plan to work, adrenaline pumped through my veins awaiting the running I would have to do. As soon as I was out of that blasted canyon, I ran to the spot to signal the idiotic hyenas to scare the lowly wildebeest into the gorge. My plan was full-proof; kill Simba and Mufasa and become king all in mere hours! Genius if I don't say so myself.

I had just gotten to the spot when I heard a loud roar that reverberated around the canyon and thought, 'Of course! This is the perfect time to signal them!'

As soon as I made sure the stupid imbeciles had gotten the message, I ran for dear life. The adrenaline in my veins making me even faster, the blood pumping through my veins pounding in my ears; though I have never felt so alive! The dry ground didn't slow me nor did the steep, rocky steps that I had to climb to get to my dear brother Mufasa and his idiot dodo bird.

I climbed the steps as fast as I could only stopping at the top. I took a deep breath and spoke in between the gasps, "Stampede! (Gasp, Gasp) In the Gorge! (Gasp) Simba's down there!"

It was all I could do not to start laughing or even grin at the look of absolute dread on his face or his terrified voice barely whispering, "Simba." I followed after him, my body working faster trying to keep up with a much faster Mufasa. We both skid halfway down the canyon only to stop at a ledge. My eyes frantically looked through the stampede, not really searching. That's when Zazu came over and yelled while pointing at a frail, old-looking tree with a baby cub hanging from it, "There, there on that tree!"

"Hold on Simba!" Mufasa yelled. I almost laughed in childish glee when I heard Simba's scream of anguish. The next thing I knew, Mufasa jumped into the stampede and my plan was going perfectly! Then Zazu came up to me and yelling in hysterics he said, "Oh Scar, What do we do? What do we do? *Gasp* I'll go back for help! That's what I'll do; I'll go back for help!"

Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by my paw. I didn't need that dodo bird messing up my plan. So as Mufasa tried saving the cub, I climbed higher, up to the canyon's edge where I could get a better view. That's when Mufasa leaped out of the stampede and gently sat Simba down on a ledge before he was carried off again.

'No! This is not the plan! Both were too be destroyed! Well maybe I can work around it? Yes, that's it!' My eyes flicked back and forth, hoping my 'dear brother' wouldn't come out but nothing seems to want to go my way. Mufasa leaped out of the stampede with a mighty roar and started climbing the gorge's walls! He nearly got too top and fortunately, I was right in front of him. I stood to my fullest height and gave him a look of hate and contempt.

"Scar, brother, help me!" Mufasa said in a suffering voice. I took that moment to think. If Mufasa lives then I would most certainly be banished or even killed for treason. However Mufasa couldn't live, at least not with all these wildebeest's running around and the injures acquired from them. My plan is working and I already have another plan for the stupid brat. So, without waiting another moment, I sheathed my clawed and jammed them into Mufasa's already battered paws. I then leaned as close as I could get to his ear and whispered in a sinister lowly voice,

"Long live the king!"

Then threw him off the side of the cliff. I relished in the long, suffering roar he made as he fell to his death and the terrified shrieking of my nephew as he saw his dear daddy being killed. I wanted to yell, to roar, do anything to celebrate a well executed plan; for after many years, I am now king! However, as the last of the stampede came, I just smiled and slowly slinked towards the bottom of the gorge and awaited the perfect time to signal the hyenas to eat the brat. Then, without a shimmer of a doubt, I would always be king until the end of my time.

And now as I watch the terrified faces of the lionesses and the grief on their faces, I finally smiled. Mufasa and Simba are now officially dead and everyone thinks it was an accident. The hyenas are now feasting on animals and I am King! I am finally King!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


End file.
